


The Helhorse

by RadioactiveCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Danish Folklore, Folklore, alternative universe, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCat/pseuds/RadioactiveCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have always been warned about it. Their parents would always say that if you heard the sound, you should close your eyes and run. </p>
<p>I don't even know what I'm doing.<br/>Folklore Au, kinda thingy. boop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helhorse

**Author's Note:**

> (((English is not my first language. I am sorry for all spelling/grammatical mistakes)))

They have always been warned about it. Their parents would always say that if you heard the sound, you should close your eyes and run.  
Steve always wondered how you could run away without looking, but never asked. However, he was always curious. Who was this creature?

Steve had just turned 18 when he saw it for the first time.  
It was late at night. They were on the way home from Clint’s house, going home to Steve to celebrate some more, when Natasha suddenly stopped.  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"  
"- But Natasha -" "NOW STEVE!"

Everybody closed their eyes. The weird sounds of three hooves came closer and the closer it got, the more the curiosity sparked in Steve.  
As Phil whispered that they should start to run, Steve opened his eyes and looked at it.  
The helhorse.  
It was a three-legged horse, sickly thin and with bright, burning eyes. A ghost.  
The horse looked at him with the bright eyes, but Steve went forward. It neighed and shortly bowed it’s head.  
The voices of the others disappeared and could only focus on it. He lifted his hand and the horse huffed, but did not move.

He touched it. In his head, he heard his mother’s warning: “The helhorse is a messenger of Death.”

“STEVE!” somebody screamed, and Steve blinked shortly.

A man stood before him, where the horse was only a moment ago. He was naked, dirty, with long, brown hair and sickly underweight. He only had one arm.  
“Hello,” he whispered, “I’m Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was chilling on the internet earlier today, when I stumpled upon some of my country's folklore. I've always been interested in our folklore, but I've never heard about "helhesten" //or the helhorse// before.  
> But it fitted so well with Bucky, so I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> //All spelling mistakes are mine. Derp.
> 
> \- Also I don't write that much, I'm more a drawing-kinda-person.


End file.
